Over my head
by lazy bird 07
Summary: Bulma dumps Yamcha her senior year and takes on a whole new challenge, Vegeta. VB!


Well, since I'm sick. I just suddenly have a lot of spare time to devote to just about anything. So, I decided to create a new story! Hopes you like!!!!!!!!!!

Over my head

Chapter One:

"Whose are these?" A blue haired beauty said, holding a pair of gold heart-shaped earring in front of a boy's face.

"They look like earrings…" He said.

"I know what they are, Yamcha! But who do they belong to?" The girl said angry.

"They look like one of the pairs that you wear all the time…Bulma." He said, in low tone. Bulma narrowed her eyes at Yamcha and slammed the earring down on the lunch table. Everyone's attention in the cafeteria was now suddenly focused on them.

"I don't wear anything less than 24 carat gold earrings. These are gold-platted."

"And your point?" He said, looking over at her.

"Don't play stupid with me. These aren't mine and they were in the back seat of your car. Now, explain that to me please." Bulma said fluming.

Yamcha sighed as he could feel her blue eyes piercing down at him. "Look, Bulma, baby it didn't mean anything—."

"That's what you said last time and the time before that, Yamcha." She said cutting him off.

"I didn't mean to—."

"Yeah, you never mean to. You never meant anything...We're through!" Bulma said, walking off. Yamcha got up and grabbed her arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She said, snatching her arm away from him. "You don't lay a finger on me ever, again."

"Bulma—?" Yamcha said Bulma raised her hand, flicking up her middle finger. She stomped out of the cafeteria and walked outside near the football field. She needed some fresh air to clear her head. _'What have you done, Bulma? It's only a week from Homecoming and now you have no date.'_ She thought as she pulled out a cigarette from her purse. She leaned up against the blenchers and lit her cigarette. Her nerves calmed down as she felt the drugs course threw her. She was going to become Homecoming Queen and have no King.

"You know those can give you wrinkles," said a deep voice behind her. Bulma didn't need to turn around. She knew exactly who it was. _'Just my luck…'_ Bulma thought. _"like my day couldn't get any worse?'_

"Vegeta, what do I owe the pleasure?" Bulma said, dropping her cigarette and crushing it with her new pair of Gucci heels. You would have never guessed that both Bulma and Vegeta grew up together and that they had also lived by each other for the past ten years. Though, they had the same social groups and most of the same friends. They hardly talk to each other and when they did it always ended up with them bickering.

Vegeta gave her a mincing glare. "Nothing, just being in your bitchy presence is enough."

Bulma licked the inside of her bottom lip and crossed her arms. "Do just like being an asshole?"

"As much as you like being a psycho bitch?"

Bulma shook her head, "You're such a prick you know that?"

Vegeta smirked, which made Bulma's heart flutter slightly. She couldn't explain, but it was something about the way he smirked that could make any girl's knees buckle. It was power that knew he had and would use it to his discretion. "Well I can tell someone did not take their midol this morning."

"Why does a girl always have to be on her period if she says what's on her mind?"

"Because she probably is."

"How would you know?"

"I know a lot more about females than you think?" He said, in matter of fact tone.

"I'm not talking about the female anatomy you, perve."

"I wasn't talking about that either—."

"Vegeta!…Vegeta!…" yelled a girl running across the field. Her blond locks swaying in the air.

"Fuck…"Vegeta mumbled under his breath as she approached them.

"Vegeta, I've been looking all over for you..." The girl said, entangling her arm with his.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" He asked coldly. The girl smiled and giggled playfully, which annoyed Vegeta even more.

"I wanted to see, silly? I haven't seen or heard from you in while. I was starting to get worried." She said, circling her index finger on Vegeta's chest. Vegeta felt like he was going to be sick. _'That's the last time I fuck an underclassmen.'_ He thought, as she clung to him.

Bulma cleared her throat getting the girl's attention. "Oh…hey, Bulma." She said, giving her a weak smile.

Bulma gave the girl a smug look in return. "Hi Shelby." Bulma said, not making eye-contact with the girl.

There was an awkward silence for awhile before Bulma decided it was time for her to make her exit. "Sorry, I can't stay longer, but I have other things to attend to." She said, before heading back to the school doors. Vegeta watched her as she left and cracked a smile, which made Shelby frown.

"Bulma….Bulma! What the hell happen?" Bulma heard her best friend Chichi cry out from the other end of the hallway.

"So, you've heard." Bulma said, pushing her books in her locker. It wasn't like she didn't expect her not to have heard about it yet. Things like these always spread like wild fire in her school, people adding their little tidbits here and there to make the story better. That's just how high school went. Once one person, found out. Everyone else did too.

"Like hell yeah! It's all around school. Everybody's talking about how you confronted Yamcha about his cheating and dumped him his ass."

"Well he fucking deserved it. That will be the last time that bastard ever cheats on me." Bulma said, slamming her locker door shut. She felt stupid for all the years feeding into Yamcha's lies until now, her senior year, exposing him for the rat he really is.

"Well good for you, B! It's time that you move on. You are way too good for him."

"Yeah…" Bulma said, looking down at her shoes.

"Well I have to go, but tonight call me and tell me all the details, ok." She said, going in the other direction.

"Ok."

After school, Bulma made a special effort to throw out everything that remotely reminded her of Yamcha. From the teddy bear he had won her at the state fair to the necklace that he brought her for her sixteenth birthday. She wanted to get rid of all the emotional baggage she had accumulated over the years while dating him.

Forty-five minutes later, Bulma came outside her house dragging a big black plastic bag full of all that was left of her relationship with Yamcha.

"It's a little early for spring cleaning. Don't you think?"

Bulma sighed. "You know stalking is illegal." Bulma said, turning around to meet the flame haired boy. His mysterious onyx eyes bearing right threw her.

"I'm not stalking. I live here if you hadn't notice." He said, leaning against one of the pillars on his front porch. "So, what are you doing?" He said, curiously. "You got some dead bodies you need to dispose of."

"No, for your information I'm just getting rid of some boyfriend clutter." She said, throwing the bag in one of the garbage bins.

"Yeah, heard about that. Yamcha said you really embarrassed him by calling him out like that."

"Well Yamcha can fuck himself for all I care. I'm through."

Vegeta chuckled, "Yeah, that's funny."

"Why is that so funny?" Bulma said, raising her eyebrow.

Vegeta stepped off his pouch and walked up closer to Bulma. "You're weak, woman. You can't help it. You let him run you down and all over you. You're easy that's why he picked you."

"I'm not easy or weak. You don't know me. So, don't make any presumptions that you know nothing about." Bulma said, getting into Vegeta's face. Her eyes burned like tiny blue flames into his.

"Prove it. Prove it to me than." He said.

"I don't need to prove anything to you." She spat. "I owe you nothing."

"Yeah, but you sure owe yourself a lot." He said, before walking a way. Bulma gulped as she watched him disappear into his house.

"I'll show him…"

* * *

Okay, so what do you think? Should I continue or not? Please remember to be boo and review. You know how much I love hearing from you! ;) 


End file.
